


Dream Baby Dream

by flowerfan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x10, Fluff, Love, M/M, a hint of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: It makes no sense, but Danny remembers it.Prompted by the comment on tumblr that it sure would be nice if canon Steve knew about the hallucinations Danny had in Episode 8x10.





	Dream Baby Dream

Steve strolls into Danny’s office, not bothering to knock. “Tani wants us to come look at something, she thinks it’ll give us a break on that case from last week.”

“Fine,” Danny says, pulling his feet down from off his desk. He should have known better than to think Steve would just let a slow day be a slow day.

“Hey – wait,” Steve says, curious. “What are those?”

“Huh?” Danny pulls his foot away as Steve goes to grab it.

“Those socks – quite a fashion statement.” Steve crosses his arms and smirks at him. “Guess you’ve branched out from ties.”

Danny stands up, his suit pants falling over the aforementioned socks. They’re both dressed up today, they’ve got a charity event after work.

“Nothing wrong with showing a little style,” he says. His socks are a bold Kelly green, with a black pattern. “Anyway, they’re just like the ones you wore to Charlie’s-” 

“What? I never wore socks like that,” Steve says idly. “Come on, Tani’s giving us the evil eye,” he says, and the subject is forgotten.

But you did, Danny thinks to himself. He remembers it, clear as day. Steve sitting next to him in that blue suit, legs splayed out in front, bright green socks on, as if to emphasize the celebratory nature of the occasion. No ordinary socks would do for the day Charlie graduated from the police academy.

Of course Danny knows full well that Charlie is only nine years old. He hasn’t even said he wants to be a cop when he grows up; this week, he wants to be Captain America. But Danny remembers his graduation.

Much later, they take an uber back to Steve’s place. The event at the governor’s mansion had gone on longer than they expected, and the drinks had been better than expected – or maybe they were just in the mood to drink. The mood hadn’t worn off yet, and so they both decided some more drinking was in order.

Steve goes upstairs to change, and when he comes back down, he tosses Danny a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When Danny emerges from the bathroom, Steve is already out by the water, a bucket of beer by his side.

Danny goes to sit next to him but Steve waves his hand. “Rinse your feet first, they’re gonna stink.”

“My feet do not stink,” Danny protests, although they do.

“The water’s right there, don’t be such a baby. Although I applaud your decision to lose those socks.”

“Again with the socks,” Danny complains, hiking up Steve’s too-long sweats and wading into the ocean. “And for the hundredth time, rinsing something in sea water does not clean it, even if you use your fancy Hawaiian flower shampoo.”

“It’s not flower shampoo,” Steve says. “It’s made with lychee, that’s a fruit, not a flower.”

“Potato, potahto,” Danny says, dropping down into the chair next to Steve. “It smells flowery.” He frowns at the bottoms of his sweats, which got wet despite his efforts. “Anyway, you like fun socks, you wear ‘em too.”

Steve hands Danny a beer. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve says. “Go search my dresser drawers, I do not own a single pair of socks like the ones you had on today.”

“But you wore them to Charlie’s big day,” Danny argues. He doesn’t care what Steve says, or how little sense it makes. He _remembers_ it. Just like he remembers him and Steve running a successful restaurant (although he’s pretty sure Steve never said “serve ‘em, Danno,”), and Grace all grown up and getting married (this definitely hasn’t happened – but it could).

“Wait,” Steve says, suddenly giving Danny a look that is far too intense for their tipsy state. “Did you say ‘Charlie’s big day’”?

Danny shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Danno,” Steve leans towards him, a hand coming to grab at his shoulder. “What big day?”

“Forget it.”

“Is that what you’ve been talking about, with the socks? Come on, tell me.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Danny tips his head back and sighs. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Danny stands up, unable to keep still. “I remember Charlie graduating from the police academy, all right? And you were there with me, wearing this sharp blue suit and green socks.” He waves his hand up and down at Steve, as if this will cause him to magically understand what he was wearing. “Tani was there, with Junior – together with Junior. Married, and in charge of Five-0. And Kamekona was the owner of two resorts, although still cheap as hell. Duke gave a speech, and we all took pictures after.”

“Sounds really nice.” Steve stands up to join Danny, shoulder knocking against his own.

“It was a great day,” Danny agrees. It _was_ a great day. Him and Charlie’s favorite Uncle Steve, so proud of their boy, and all their friends there to witness it.

“You know,” Steve says slowly, eyes darting away from Danny. “When Gardner shot you, you were really of out of it. But you said something about ‘Charlie’s big day’.”

“I did?” Danny thinks back, but the whole horrible mess is a blur, just pain and fear and Steve’s voice telling him over and over that he was gonna be okay.

“Yeah, you did. The doctor said to keep you talking, I tried to, but-” Steve breaks off, uncharacteristically choked up, and Danny feels his chest contract.

“You saved my life that day, babe.”

Steve clears his throat, shaking it off. “I did mention the part about having to cut you open, right?” Danny thinks he’s going to joke about it, but then Steve’s voice goes quiet. “Don’t want to ever have to do that again.”

They both stand there for a moment, listening to the rustle of the trees as the breeze picks up, and the soft sound of the waves lapping against the sand. Danny finishes his beer, and turns to get another one. Steve does too, and they both sit back down, apparently neither of them ready for the night to be over yet.

“You think those memories I have, of all those good things that haven’t happened yet – you think they were fever dreams, when I was shot?”

Steve takes a long drink from his beer. “Something like that, yeah, maybe.”

Danny watches Steve, and he can see the image from his dream clear as day. Years and years have gone by, but they’re still sitting here on the beach, Steve saying “I love you” and then giving him shit in the same breath. Still together.

“Those dreams - you think they’ll come true?” 

Steve gives Danny a long look, and then gazes back out at the ocean. “Sure.”

Danny reaches over and puts his hand over Steve’s where it rests on the arm of the chair. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Dream Baby Dream” is a song beautifully covered by the one and only Bruce Springsteen, originally done by the band Suicide. Hear Bruce sing it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06fCMfcMnqk


End file.
